


Hannibal poetry (season 1)

by Lucy_1991



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: So basically every verse is about an episode of the first season of Hannibal.Read it pls, and don't judge me if it's very baaaad





	Hannibal poetry (season 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews - however harsh - are appreciated♡

"I don't find you that interesting"

"You will" said he

The boy didn't even suspect

How true might this be

 

Bodies found in forest 

Kill them all to grow

Let's just start the sessions

How could I trust you?

 

Travel back to nightmares

"Cannibals!" they say

"Folie á deux" 's the answer

The copycat can't stay

 

I am your family

They're not the ones you chose

Let me love you dearly

Die! the case, we close

 

Pray for me, you angels

Your pain will soon be gone

You are all just sinners

And I, myself, is one

 

Losing your identity

Forgetting yourself

Worth sacrificing an innocent life?

Silent screams for help

 

I'm holding his heart

I let go, he will die

Help me please, I beg you

I don't understand why

 

Life is just a melody

Everyone's a musician

I will be the conductor

Play you my own rhythm

 

Losing track of time

"Am I still alive?"

The girl can see no faces 

She can still survive*

 

I will cut you open 

Get my revenge now

You took all I've known

Tell me, doctor, how?

 

Burn, my darling, burn

"Will could be my friend."

Let me take you home

Did I cause her end?

 

It wasn't you, it's me

So easy to frame

"Have you gone insane, Will?

Or is this just a game?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Oops, too soon


End file.
